


Working with my Demons

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Supernatural), Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt Crowley, Possessive Crowley, Protective Crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Crowley and Alastair are brothers who run a successful multimillion dollar cooperation that supplies in trades and deals. Mary is the most unlucky woman in the world when she comes to find out that these two who she works for aren't exactly human.When the brothers learn of her discovery it lands her into a situation where she would rather wish she was dead.But of course that's what you get working with demons.





	Working with my Demons

Mary was young, smart, but your typical average woman. New York wasn't anything new after living here for a few years. Coming from a small town in Ohio it was deffintly different, but it was an easy adjustment.

Between her bright blue eyes and her dark dirty blonde hair she was able to blind into the crowd fairly well. She was a nobody. A big rimmed black glasses waerinf nobody. And that's the way she liked it.

Nobody really gave her a second look. The first time seeing her heavier set body type was enough to make any man look past her and move on. Now Mary was the type of young lady to have actual shape to her body and not just a round ball of pudgy fat. She had a slim waist, but a slight belly. Her thighs were thick and her arms weren't small.

But over all she was easy on the eyes and didn't often wear makeup.

She rather enjoyed her coon looking eyes on her lightly colored skin.

Underneath her clothes she had the apparent farmer's tan from all the years spent in her home town. But her office attire hid it well.

The dress code was simple. Men were to wear suit and ties and the woman could wear that or lean for a skirt and heels. Mary was the odd one that decide on the first rather than later.

She worked for a multimillion dollar cooperation that supplies in trades and deals with other larger maintained companies and individual richer people all around the world. These trade deals are handled by the CEO and Co-CEO themselves, but acquiring new deals that was left to people like herself.

The task was simple.

Pick up the phone and call the numbers that were given to her daily in an attempt to acquire a deal. The deals could range anywhere from making money, helping to get their name out in the world, or even an attempt for true happiness.

Whatever the deal here at "Alistair and Crowley" anything was possible.

But today as Mary would later find out was different from any other day she would ever end up having here in the office. Her once safe little cubical would turn upside down. Her while life would be thrown into chaos over one little simple phone call.

A phone call that she would never see coming.

But it would come.

And it would come soon.

"Mary?"

Turning away from her computer Mary glanced over her shoulder seeing her co-worker Meg. The skinny, pale, dark haired woman stood there in her slacks with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Meg. Hey."

She greeted. Meg wasn't actually on the same level as anyone else that worked here. Meg's God father was actually Alistair who was Co-CEO of the company. But she didn't act like it. She acted like anyone else here, but was less of a snooty stuck up like most the women.

When Mary first came to work here it seemed that nobody wanted anything to do with Mary -- nobody but Meg.

"I've got some extra numbers I wanted to give you. You're better at these deal making than most of our senior staff."

Mary frowned a bit. Though the offer was flattering Mary still had a whole list of numbers to call and adding more would surely put her behind schedule.

"I still have a bunch to work through -- "

"Come on Mary. Numbers don't lie. You've done incredibly well this semester. The bosses have begun to take note."

Mary's eyes widened a bit. The bosses? Surely not? Although Meg wasn't really the type of person to lie about something like that. It was just odd for Mary to even have the idea cross her mind that the bosses were happy with her work.

"So, here they are and if you have to stay over late getting them to agree don't hesitate to do so. These are some important clients and this company needs these deals."

Meg said tossing the cream colored file down onto Mary's slightly organized white office desk. She didn't even get a single word out of her mouth as she looked to the file and then back to Meg only to find that the woman disappeared from her cubical.

Sighing deeply Mary scooped up the folder and opened it to see not just one, not two, three or four, but six pages filled with numbers.

Feeling her heart drop Mary knew there was no way in Hell she would be able to get all of these called and her originals before the end of the work day. Feeling the need to cry in frustration Mary somehow managed to hold it together.

By noon she had blown through all her original numbers getting most of them to agree to checking out their company package deals. She ended up skipping lunch and only found herself in the bathroom twice that day. By five she had managed to get through half of the first page of numbers. By nine she was through two and a half pages.

Her eyes hurt and her glasses were pushes to the top of her head as she worked with the small lamp light at her desk. The numbers were all beginning to run together which caused a great deal of extra stress thanks to her dyslexia.

It was almost 11 at night when she had finally switched over to the European numbers knowing that it was early morning there now and she was able to start calling those numbers while leaving the state's alone.

"Yes. Yes we'll make sure to send you an email containing our package offers and the number to one of our managers who would be more than happy to help you financially. Yes, you too. Bye bye."

Hanging up her phone Mary sighed marking a little red star next to the number of the person whom had asked for a package. Their email present beside the number so she would be able to fill out the paperwork later and give it to her manager so they could forward the information.

Dropping the pen down onto the desk Mary leaned back rubbing her eyes for the who knows how many time tonight. She wa beyond exhausted and the idea of caught a few hours sleep under her desk seriously crossed her mind.

"Well, well, it seems our star worker is hard at work."

Mary jumped like a cat to the sound of the unexpecting voice behind her. Swrilling around in her chair She flicked her glasses down to see someone lingering behind her in the dark. The person chuckled obviously amused with the reaction he drew from her.

"Didn't mean to startle you. I was just curious as to who was still here so late. Now I know."

Mary's strained eyes managed to focus on the silloute of a somewhat tall man. He was a bit heavy set, but didn't seem too bad. He too wore a suit which was as black as the room the two of them were occupying, but the tie was blood red. He was a white male with dark brown hair and and beard. The beard was well kept and that was all Mary could make out with the lack of light.

"What are you doing here?"

She asked the stranger. She hasn't ever seen the man before and wondered if he was one of the higher ups since he knew who she was but not the other way around. The man shuffled a bit in his spot as his hands slipped into his trousers pockets.

"Working late like you. I get rather distracted and lose track of the time."

He explained. Mary nodded slowly. Her body easing from its once tense and startled state.

"I have a feeling I'll be here all night at this rate. I transferred over to the EU calls nows since it's too late for any more of the States."

The man was silent for a moment as if pondering over a response.

"That's rather smart. You're Mary aren't you? Your reputation precedes you."

Mary hiked a brow in confusion. She had no idea she had a reputation to begin with let alone having other people know about it.

"Work smarter not harder at least that's what my daddy tells me."

That pulled a chuckle from the man. There was another small space of silence between the two before he extended his hand.

"I'll finish these up."

He offered. A little shocked and sleep deprived Mary looked at his hand. His fingers were a bit pudgy like sausages and his palms weren't the biggest.

"Em, I really should -- "

"Mary, if you're worried about getting in trouble don't be. You'll be fine. Nobody will be upset."

Swallowing she looked over at the clock. It was going on about midnight now after their small talk they had done. Looking back at the man - whose face was still kept in the shadows - Mary sighed. Her ears were ringing and her head was buzzing.

But she shook her head.

"You should go home yourself. I'd feel horrible to keep you here any later. Besides, you probably have someone waiting for you at home. I don't. But thank you, sir."

She gave him a tired but warm smile. She watched as his hand dropped back down to his trousers and disappeared into the pockets.

"You really are one of our best, Mary. Goodnight."

He said before walking back off into the dark office. Sighing she turned back around only to jump a bit. Sitting not far from her on her desk was a cup of what seemed to be like an iced frapé that had just suddenly appeared. Blinking slowly she rubbed her eyes to make sure that she was actually seeing it.

It was indeed there.

 


End file.
